1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications connectors used in the electronics industry. In particular, the present invention relates to an illuminated jack that provides such functions as connector visibility for the user, device diagnostics for the user, and manufacturer source identification for the user.
2. The Relevant Technology
Connector technology for the communications industry is rapidly evolving to make simpler and more practical connectors to such computers as laptops, notebooks, and subnotebooks. One overriding preference is to simplify and standardize connector technology for the user in spite of the ever-increasing complexity of microcomputer devices and their abilities to perform more and more sophisticated tasks.
Connectors for modems, peripherals, and networks are also evolving while experiencing this tension between increased functional complexity of the computer device and enhanced user friendliness for the connector. For example as seen in FIG. 1, a present Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) ethernet adapter cable 6 or "podule" is of a design that ultimately must be interconnected with a standard RJ-11 plug. Optionally, the PCMCIA adaptor cable 6 may be connected to a standard RJ-45 plug.
Another problem with prior art connectors is the fact that the user is often struggling to look around a corner in less than optimal lighting to make a connection with the back end or the side of an electronic device where the visibility is extremely poor. For example, the owner of a videocassette player may be making a connection between the player and the television, a computer user may be reaching around the back of a desktop computer to connect a telephone cable to the modem jack, or a portable computer user may be working in an area of extremely low light and attempting to make a connection between the portable computer and a peripheral device cable.
It is also preferable that the PCMCIA adapter cable be eliminated such that, overall, the computer hardware is simplified for the user and fewer parts are required that may otherwise be misplaced, damaged, and individually managed.
FIG. 1 also shows two light emitting diodes 8 (LED) located on the rear housing of PCMCIA ethernet adapter cable 6. Unfortunately, these LEDs need to be hand-soldered onto an internal printed circuit board (PCB) or to terminals on the connector. Additionally, the LEDs, because they must be hand-soldered, need to have their leads sleeved to prevent shorting thereby to the shield of PCMCIA ethernet adapter cable 6 or elsewhere. Both operations tend to higher cost and increased likelihood of field failure.
Another aspect of prior art adapter cables and the like is the use of the adapter cable itself or the connector housing to identify the manufacturer. As such, a company logo could be typically silk-screened or molded onto the adapter cable lead housing 4 to advertise to the user that some of the hardware attached to the computer was obtained from a particular source.
One prior art innovation eliminates the connector cable entirely and provides either a recessed jack connector or an extendable jack connector such as XJACK.RTM. or an alligator jack as part of the modem card. However, it typically remains standard throughout all of the connector industry, that connectors are required to have certain qualities in order to comply with safety standards. For example, the tip and ring characteristics of voltage in a telephone line requires the jack to have the same qualities that exist in a 110 volt line cord and its connectors. Additionally, the material of which the jack is made needs to be a primary electrical support such that it abides by certain flammability requirements and resists arcing in spite of the required electrical ring voltage. As such, connector jacks have been made of materials such as ULTEM.RTM. which is a polyetherimide, made by GE Plastics of Pittsfield, Mass.
Besides having the electrical safety qualities, the connector jack also needs to have certain strength qualities in order to not fracture during ordinary use. Such qualities require the addition of fibers and other strengthening additives to the jack material such as glass or carbon fibers. As a result of the manufacturer's meeting all of the above and other standards, connector jack materials have typically been made of opaque compounds that for example have been grey or black.